


Held Between

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Incest Play, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M, penile plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the October 2012 Pornday on Tumblr: Cass surprises Tim with a special night that includes more than a few of his favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Between

"Mmm, perfect," Cass said as she finished tying of the knots binding Tim's arms behind his back.

The two long tails of rope smacked against Tim's ass hard enough to make him shiver. He wasn't sure exactly what she'd had planned for this little encounter other than she'd said that she wanted to give him his favorite things. Having his arms bound so tightly behind his back that even all his escape skills wouldn't help him get free was a very good start. The last half hour they'd spent playing with larger and larger dildos, opening him up, certainly was wonderful. Cass wandering around in front of him in a harness with Tim's favorite dildo was enough to make him shiver and moan.

"Still," Cass murmured, smirking at the way Tim licked his lips and shivered. "Beautiful."

"Horny," Tim admitted with a wry smile of his own.

"Will fix that," Cass replied.

She rummaged through his tow box, eventually pulling out the long penile plug that Tim loved the most. Watching her lube it up was nearly enough to make the toy pointless. Tim had to use all of Bruce's tricks for control to keep from coming as Cass slowly inserted it. He whined and did his best not to move until she had it all the way in, stretching him out in a completely different way.

"Good?" Cass asked even though she had to see how much he enjoyed the sensation.

"Yes," Tim moaned. "Oh God, Cass! Please, more?"

"I see you got the party started without me."

Slade's amused voice from the doorway made Tim start but Cass just grinned at him over Tim's shoulder. She stroked Tim's very erect, very tender cock, chuckling at the way he whined. When Slade pressed up against Tim's back he was still clothed but fully erect under his uniform. He'd already taken off the mask though so Tim could twist around and kiss Slade with all the need that he'd felt during Slade's absence.

"Missed you too, kid," Slade murmured. He slapped Tim's ass. "You get him nice and loosened up?"

"Yes," Cass said, pinching Tim's nipple and smiling at the way he gasped. "Mine. You have mouth. Almost ready to play now. Attach arms to ceiling? Rope is already tied properly."

Slade pulled at the rope, apparently measuring it, not that Tim was really paying attention to that. He was far more focused on Cass walking across the room and getting another long piece of rope. As Slade attached the rope to the hook on the ceiling Cass tied another complicated knot around his left ankle. She tugged his ankle until Tim lifted it, enlisting Slade's help in pulling Tim's leg straight into the air so that he was doing the splits and suspended by that ankle and the ropes wrapped around his arms and torso. A little tugging and tightening of the ropes ended with Tim perfectly suspended between the two sets of ropes, just barely balanced on his right leg.

"Now that is a sight to see," Slade murmured as he ran his fingers over Tim's ass. "You have the best ideas, Cass."

"I know," replied Cass so smugly that Slade laughed and caught her for a kiss that made Tim whine needily.

Seeing Cass' lavender dildo pressed against Slade's highly erect cock and when had Slade had time to strip his uniform off? Tim couldn't remember, couldn't think about the excitement of seeing those two phalluses that were hopefully going to take him soon. Apparently he was whimpering please under his breath because they broke apart to grin at Tim. Slade came to his head, caressing Tim's cheek and then pushing a thumb into his mouth while Cass went around behind him. He could hear her doing something with the lube not that he could see it.

There was nothing but Slade's thumb, Slade's cock bobbing just inches away from Tim's face. He could smell it, smell his lover and his arousal and he wanted it, wanted that cock in his mouth, filling his throat, making it hard to breathe and impossible to think. It had been entirely too long though sometimes Tim thought that a few minutes was too long without Slade or Cass using him in one way or another.

"Do it," Cass ordered.

One slim finger slide along Tim's cock, dangling exposed under his belly. The angle and height were perfect for Cass to grip his hip and push inside. Her dildo felt cold at first, harder and unnatural compared to Slade's cock as it rubbed against Tim's lips. He opened his mouth for Slade and relaxed around Cass's dildo, her cock, shaking uncontrollably.

They started slow, giving Tim time he really didn't need to get used to the position, to the strain of staying on his one foot, to their cocks filling him up at both ends. Tim grunted around Slade's cock, glaring up at him while allowing his teeth to graze Slade. That made Slade laugh. He grasped Tim's head, fingers tight in Tim's hair, so that he could start fucking Tim's mouth the way he loved it the most.

It was hard and fast, just deep enough to make Tim struggle for breath, to fight against his gag reflex. The lack of air combined with the tingle of his lips had Tim jerking against the ropes but that only lasted until Cass laughed and gripped his cock with her free hand. She used his plugged cock and hip as handholds to get the leverage she needed to fuck him as hard as she could. Every plunge ended in a sharp little snap of her hips that made Tim gasp around Slade's cock.

"Love this, don't you?" Slade chuckled. He sounded faintly breathless which Tim took as a victory. Making Slade lose his breath wasn't easy at all. "You going to want that plug out?"

"Nnngh!" Tim grunted, trying to say no with his expression because Slade didn't bother to take his cock out of Tim's mouth.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Slade said, fingers tightening on Tim's head. "Kinky little bastard, aren't you? Want us to fuck you so hard you can't even stand but you don't want to come. Rather have it hurt, rather be blocked, rather scream as your body tries and fails to get the release it needs."

Tim whimpered, remembering the other times they'd done exactly that, the pain and burn and ecstasy of being denied. Cass moaned, her hand spasming on Tim's cock as she bucked hard and faster into him. Slade kept murmuring filthy things about how sexy it was to fuck Tim this way, how much he enjoyed perverting Tim's sexy little body but the words were more a wash of noise than things that Tim could understand and respond to. All there was for him was the feeling of being fucked every way that it was possible for him to be fucked, feeling them using his body to get their own pleasure. He whined as a hot rush of pleasure made his spine prickle with sweat.

Not much longer, he couldn't handle this for much longer. Tim wanted to. He wanted this to last for hours, days, years; wanted to be bound and ready for them, kept wet and open for them to use whenever the desire struck them. It would be perfect to be their sex toy, their slave to fuck and beat and bind and use in every way possible.

But his orgasm was a living thing squeezing his balls and driving a spike through him when it was blocked. Tim screamed around Slade's cock, jerking violently against the ropes. He heard Cass' shout added to his muffled screams, shuddered as Slade cursed and held still for just a moment before spilling into Tim's mouth. Swallowing took effort that Tim could barely manage given the pain and arousal and the fact that Cass was stroking his throbbing cock, rocking her hips so that Tim continued to be stimulated. 

A second attempted orgasm made him choke and scream and swallow and scream louder as Slade pulled his cock out. The world swung wildly as someone, Slade? It must be Slade. Had to be Slade cutting the ropes and easing Tim back down to the floor where Cass cuddled him and murmured little sounds of pleasure and approval that weren't language, that were just noises to convey how pleased she was with him.

His arms abruptly moved, freed from the ropes that Cass had tied on him. Slade rubbed his arms, caressing Tim's back, his chest, his wrists. When Tim managed to focus his eyes there were rope marks circling his torso and arms, showing exactly what he'd been doing with the two of them. The rope had disappeared from his ankle sometime when he wasn't quite aware, leaving Tim free, cradled in Cass' arms.

"Bed?" Cass asked.

"Oh yeah," Slade agreed. "He's out of it."

"'m fine," Tim protested or tried to protest.

It came out more like a quiet, exhausted moan so he didn't struggle as Slade picked him up and carried him over to their bed. Cass was there to gently ease the penile plug out. Tim gasped and shuddered despite how good it felt.

"Hurts," Tim whispered to Slade's chest as his delayed orgasm spilled out, "everything hurts."

"And you love it," Slade said.

"Very much," Cass agreed.

They held him close, Slade pressed against his back and Cass against his front. Their warmth and gentle massage made the aches from having been bound and suspended that way go away. Cass kissed him, slow and kind and with enough love in it that Tim wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Slade hugged them both.

"Do love it," Tim murmured finally. "Both of you, too."

"Go to sleep, Tim," Slade chuckled as he kissed the back of Tim's neck. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Yes," Cass agreed. "Ours."

Tim slept.

The End


End file.
